


Chocolate Cake

by opheliaangel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliaangel/pseuds/opheliaangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teşekkür ederim..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



 

19:42, New York

 

Steve hala şehrin iş çıkışı kalabalığına alışamamış, trafik ışıkları üzerine çöküyor, Tony'nin telefonuna gönderdiği resme çizilmiş haritada Kule'den bluşacakları kahve dükkanına giden yolun tarifi var Steve bulmaya çalışıyordur. Cadde kalabalık, üzerine yürüyen insanlardan kaçarak haritada işaretli sokağa girer ve şehrin kalabalığından ayrılmış kesimlere doğru ilerlemeye devam eder.

 

Tony'nin deyimiyle "NY'un en iyi kahvesi"ne sahip mekan hiç beklediği gibi değil, kapısında binlerce dolarlık arabalar beklemiyor, çıkmaz bir sokağa atılmış sandalyelere sahip, küçük ve kahverengi bir yer ona göz kırpıyordur.  Steve bu zamana geldiğinden bu yana hep başkalarının seçip önüne koyduğu şeyleri yiyip içmiş, ancak sokağın başından kendini hissettiren kahve kokusu bu sefer bu seçimin onunda hoşuna gideceğini söylüyor, kapıyı açıp içeri girer.

 

Tony cam kenarındaki masalardan birini işgal etmiş, elinde tableti ancak çalışıyor gibi görünmüyor, muhtemelen dünyanın öbür ucundaki gelişmeleri takip ediyordur. Kapıdan girdiğini farkettiğinden elindekini bırakıp tüm dikkatini Steve'e döndürür, bir an bu adamın ona daha ne kadar daha böyle tüm dünyası gibi bakacağını , Tony'nin hayatında süresinin ne kadar olduğunu merak etmekten kendini alamaz, esmer adamın karşısına oturur.

 

Steve siparişini vermiş, ortamda onu rahatlatan bir şey var ama çıkartamıyor, Tony'nin garsonla konuşmasını arka plana itip dikkatini sokağa çevirir. Karşısındaki manzara oldukça tanıdık, kelimeler dilinin ucunda, gözlerini bir kez açıp kapar, sokaktan zamanın izlerini silmeye çalışır. Sonunda imgeler kafasında canlanmış nerede olduğunu anlar.

 

Oturdukları kahveci, aslında Steve'in oldukça küçükken yaşadığı evin çıkmazındaki pastane, Steve herşeyden çok para biriktirerek yediği çikolatalı kekleri hatırlıyor, Tony'nin bunu bilip bilmediğini merak eder. Ancak Stark elbette biliyor, siparişini verdikleri kahvelerin yanında çikolatalı kekler var, Steve kafasını kaldırıp ona herşeyi vermeye açlışan adama baktığında zamanın orada, New York'un arka sokaklarından birindeki bu küçük yerde durmasını diler. Usulca uzanıp elini Tony'nin avcuna bıraktığında onun dokunuşunda söylediklerini anlamasını diler.

 

\- Teşekkür ederim.

 

 


End file.
